New Year Promise
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Minhyung, siapa Minhyung?/"Apa dia pacarmu, hyung?"/Jaehyun menemukan kenyataan bahwa dia telah menyakiti dua orang sekaligus selama delapan tahun lamanya/Jaehyun/Taeyong/Mark/ Jung Family/JaeYong


**New Year Promise**

 **Jung Jaehyun x** **Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita ini hanya delusi penulis, semua kejadian hanya rekayasa semata**.

* * *

Menegak minuman berwarna bening itu memang salah satu jalan terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Sungguh datang ke negara kelahirannya ini merupakan salah satu kesalahannya, rasa bersalahnya membludak dan hampir membuat kepalanya pecah, cara satu-satunya adalah membuat dirinya mabuk malam ini.

"Ini bahkan belum tengah malam, Jaehyun- _ie_." Seorang _namja_ kini menepuk pundaknya perlahan, Jaehyun hanya menoleh sedikit lalu kembali fokus dengan gelas kosong yang berada ditangannya, menerawang sesuatu. "Pesta tahun barunya bahkan belum dimulai." Seru _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ingin turun ke lantai dansa." Dia memutuskan untuk duduk dihadapan Jaehyun, walau segala upayanya untuk mengeluarkan suara indah milik sepupunya itu selalu berakhir dengan gagal, bahkan Jaehyun tidak ingin menatapnya. "Wahhh~ banyak _yeoja_ cantik di lantai dansa. Kau bisa mencari salah satu pengganti mantan tunanganmu itu disini."

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Johnny _hyung_." Johnny tersenyum miring. Memang pernyataan tentang mantan tunangan sepupunya itu selalu berhasil memancing suara itu keluar, Johnny selalu memakainya sejak dua hari yang lalu, sejak sepupunya itu menginjakkan kaki di Korea.

"Wah~ sayang sekali, padahal Taeyong _ie_."

Nama itu. Tubuh Jaehyun bergetar, dia sama sekali tak ingin membalikkan badannya, Jaehyun tahu bahwa orang itu ada dibelakangnya, Johnny melambaikan tangan tepat ke belakang punggungnya. Johnny bahkan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, seolah tahu bahwa _namja_ itu tak akan datang kepadanya.

"Kau datang kemari dengan siapa? Dengan Yuta." Jaehyun menggeram perlahan, dari dulu bahkan sekarang, Jaehyun sungguh benci dengan _namja_ jepang itu.

"Kau sekarang bersamanya _hyung_?" Jaehyun geram, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menatap langsung Taeyong yang kini terlihat terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menghela napasnya lalu kembali memasang wajah datar, memandang lurus ke mata Jaehyun. "Apa pedulimu aku bersama siapa sekarang? _Yakk_ Youngho, sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, Minhyung menungguku dirumah." Serunya sambil melirik jam tangannya lalu melambai lemah kearah Johnny dan segera pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"Jadi nama kekasih barunya Minhyung?" Tanyanya kepada Johnny. Johnny tersenyum perlahan sambil mengedikkan bahunya lalu pergi tanpa kata dari hadapan Jaehyun.

"Minhyung?" Sepertinya nama yang cukup familiar untuk dirinya.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , katakan padaku, siapa itu Minhyung?" Johnny menghela napasnya, bosan dengan pertanyaan sama yang selalu diucapkan Jaehyun sejak dua hari yang lalu, sejak pertemuannya dengan Taeyong, mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia heran, mengapa kisah cinta Jaehyun selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. "Apa dia kekasih baru Taeyong _hyung_? Namanya sungguh familiar."

" _Waeyo?_ Kau masih mencintai Taeyong." Jaehyun menghentikan kakinya, dia yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di ruang kerja Johnny, membalikkan badannya, menatap Johnny dengan salah tingkah.

"Ti tidak _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa bersalahnya." Johnny memajukkan badannya, menaik-naikkan alisnya, dengan senyum jahil yang terpasang di wajahnya, membuat Jaehyun gugup.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, datang saja ke SM _elementary school_." Johnny memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kembali dokumen yang berada ditangannya.

"Mengapa aku harus kesana?" Tanyanya dengan terus memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Datang saja karena jawabannya ada disana."

* * *

 _Apa dia seorang guru? Kepala sekolah? Atau pemilik yayasan di sekolah ini?_

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana caranya dia dapat mencari tahu tentang Minhyung itu. Tak mungkin dia harus masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mungkin akan membuat diseret keluar oleh penjaga sekolah. Jadi bagaimana caranya?

" _Haeksaeng_." Dua orang murid laki-laki berjalan tepat kearahnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jaehyun dengan sangat bingung. "Apa _ajhussi_ boleh bertanya?" Dua anak laki-laki dihadapannya itu saling memandang, Jaehyun berlutut dihadapan keduanya, seolah ingin membuat kedua orang itu nyaman dengan dirinya, yang berhasil membuat anggukkan dari keduanya.

"Apa disini ada guru atau kepala sekolah atau pemilik yayasan yang bernama Minhyung?"

"Minhyung? Seingatku tidak ada seorangpun guru atau kepala sekolah yang bernama Minhyung. Apa kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Minhyung, _hyung_?" Anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu menoleh ke laki-laki disebelahnya, membuat Jaehyun menatap anak laki-laki yang memilki rambut blonde itu.

"Setahuku juga tidak ada yang bernama Minhyung selain aku." Jaehyun terkejut, dia lalu melayangkan matanya, menatap _nametag_ anak laki-laki itu. "Itu nama Korea ku."

"Kau punya dua nama, enak sekali." Serunya dengan iri.

" _Appa_ yang memberikannya."

 _Mark Lee_.

"Mark." Jaehyun menegakkan badannya, _benar bukan?_.

" _Appa_."

"Taeyong _samchon_."

 _Bayi itu_. Jaehyun membalikkan badannya. _Bayi delapan tahun yang lalu_.

"Kalian berdua masuk ke mobil." Jaehyun menatap lurus kearah Taeyong yang kini sibuk membuka pintu mobil hitamnya, memastikan kedua anak itu naik dengan nyaman.

" _Hyung_." Jaehyun tak tahan lagi, dia harus membuat Taeyong menatapnya. "Ap Pa?" Taeyong tak peduli, dia sudah siap membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum akhirnya gagal karena Jaehyun memegang erat lengannya. "Dia bayi itu."

" _Aniya_." _Benar_ , Jaehyun yakin, apalagi melihat tingkah panik Taeyong, _namja_ itu kini sibuk memainkan tangannya pada celananya. "Ak ku sempat menikah dan memilki anak."

 _Bohong_. Itu pasti bohong, apalagi Taeyong sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Jaehyun sama sekali. Dia dengan cepat menepis tangan Jaehyun dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

"Hai Mark dan ekkhh Donghyuck." Seru Jaehyun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari _nametag_ Donghyuck dan menatap kedua anak itu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Ajhussi_ yang kemarin."

"Donghyuck-ah, ayo kita menunggu di halte bus. Kata _appa_ kita tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing." Kata Mark, walau kalimat akhirnya dia berbicara dengan sangat pelan, Jaehyun dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

 _Dasar Taeyong hyung-nya itu_.

" _Aniya_ , _ajhussi_ bukan orang asing. _Ajhussi_ teman _appa_." Serunya Jaehyun yang membuat Mark terus menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Setahuku teman _appa_ cuman Johnny _samchon_ dan Yuta _samchon_."

"Mereka teman _ajhussi_ juga. Bahkan Johnny itu, sepupuku." Jaehyun tersenyum perlahan ketika mendapati kedua anak itu tersenyum. " _Appa_ mu tidak menjemputmu." Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Taeyong _samchon_ sedang bekerja dan mobilnya sedang rusak. Bukankah begitu, Mark _hyung_?" Mark menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat menarik lengan Donghyuck.

"Bagaimana kalau _ajhussi_ antar kalian pulang? Tapi bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sebentar?" Serunya yang membuat Mark dan Donghyuck memandangnya dengan penuh curiga. " _Ajhussi_ orang baik, kok. Mau _Ajhussi_ hubungi Johnny _samchon_?"

* * *

Taeyong berjalan dengan cepat. Dia sungguh tidak bisa mentolerir ini semua. Hidup sudah tenang selama delapan tahun ini. Mengapa _namja_ itu ingin menghancurkan? Taeyong tidak tahu bahwa datang ke _new year party_ Johnny adalah sesuatu yang salah, dia bertemu dengan _namja_ itu dan lihatlah _namja_ itu dengan beraninya membawa Mark dan Donghyuck bersamanya.

"Mark, Donghyuck." Taeyong berteriak dengan marah, matanya menatap Jaehyun dengan marah. Jaehyun bahkan dapat melihat air menggenang di mata indah Taeyong. "Kita pulang." Serunya sambil memalingkan wajahnya lalu memegang lengan Mark.

"Es krimnya belum habis, _appa_."

"Es krimnya belum habis, _samchon_."

" _Hyung_ biarkan saja dulu. Kau mau eskrim juga _hyung_?"

* * *

"Disini saja. Terima kasih Jaehyun dan kau bisa pulang sekarang." Taeyong melepas _seatbell_ nya lalu dengan cepat beranjak keluar. Dia membuka pintu penumpang dan segera membawa Donghyuck yang tertidur dari gendongannya. Cukup kesusahan, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum perlahan.

"Kau tak mungkin membawa keduanya dengan tubuh kurusmu itu, _hyung_." Serunya ketika Taeyong kini telah berada di pintu yang terbuka, hendak mengambil Mark dan membawa tubuh itu kedalam gendongannya juga.

"Kau gendong Donghyuck. Aku gendong Mark." Taeyong sebenarnya hendak protes tetapi sebelum menyampaikan segala penolakkannya, Jaehyun sudah membawa Mark kedalam gendongannya dan bahkan berjalan didepan, menutun Taeyong memasuki rumahnya sendiri.

Sosok itu. Punggung lebarnya masih sama, senyumnya masih sama, kekokohan lengan itu juga masih lama. Taeyong yakin pelukan masih sama hangatnya seperti dulu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tidak, delapan tahun yang lalu dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk melupakan semua yang ada pada diri Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ , dimana kamar Mark?" Taeyong tersentak, dia menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului Jaehyun dan berhenti di sebuah kamar yang berada di kiri tangga.

Taeyong membuka pintu kamar Mark, kamar itu cukup besar. Jaehyun berfikir bahwa Mark sungguh mirip dengan dirinya jika Taeyong sama sekali tidak mencampuri keadaan kamar Mark. Disana-sini terpasang poster pemain basket dunia, kalau dibilang kamarnya sungguh sangat 'laki-laki' sekali karena cukup berantakan berbeda dengan sifat Taeyong yang _clean freak_ itu.

Taeyong membaringkan Donghyuck di satu-satunya ranjang, diikuti oleh Jaehyun. "Orangtua Donghyuck akan menjemputnya nanti malam." Seru Taeyong walaupun dia yakin Jaehyun tidak akan peduli dengan ucapannya.

" _Hyung_."

"Eumhh?" Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya, dia cukup terkejut ketika Jaehyun masih terduduk di tepi ranjang bahkan tangan itu memegang sebuah foto dirinya dan Mark, Taeyong bahkan dapat melihat Jaehyun memandang dengan sedih.

"Mengapa di kamar ini tidak ada foto Ibunya Mark?"

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Mengapa _hyung_?"

"Jaehyun, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Taeyong berusaha menarik lengan Jaehyun tetapi Jaehyun yang malah menariknya keluar dengan sangat kasar.

Ketika sampai di luar, Jaehyun mendorong Taeyong, hingga tubuh kecil itu bertemu dengan dinding.

"Katakan padaku _hyung_? Apa Mark adalah bayi kita waktu itu?" Taeyong membuang mukanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Hyungggg_ , _jebal_. Jangan bohong lagi."

Taeyong menghela napasnya perlahan, "Aku tak mungkin membuang anak itu, Jaehyun." Dia menggerakkan tangannya, menghapus dengan kasar wajahnya, Jaehyun yakin _namja_ itu menangis, dia bahkan tadi mendengar isakkan disela-sela perkataannya. "Pulanglah dan jangan temui Mark lagi."

 _Apa-apaan ini_.

"Mengapa? Aku juga salah satu _appa_ nya, _hyung_." Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dengan cepat, dia tidak peduli lagi kalau Jaehyun melihat airmata yang telah membasahi wajahnya.

"Tak perlu Jaehyun. Mark tak perlu seorang _appa_ yang mengingkari janjinya."

Jaehyun mundur perlahan, seolah memori itu kembali datang, memori sebuah janji yang pernah dia ucapkan untuk Taeyong dan Mark.

"Pulang." Taeyong melayangkan tinjunya di dada Jaehyun, walau sungguh itu sama sekali tak membuat Jaehyun pergi dari hadapannya. Berkali-kali Taeyong melayangkan tinju berkali-kali pula tangan Jaehyun bergerak membuat Taeyong jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Maafkan aku." Jaehyun berbisik tepat di telinga Taeyong, membuat tubuh itu luluh membiarkan tubuh mungilnya di peluk erat oleh Jaehyun. Dia bahkan membiarkan airmatanya runtuh di bahu Jaehyun.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_." Jaehyun mengelus perlahan punggung Taeyong dengan sangat lembut, walau dia tahu semua perlakuan ini belum cukup menghilangkan semua luka Taeyong.

Dia akan menebus semua dosanya kepada Taeyong dan Mark seumur hidupnya.

* * *

"Jadi bayi ini akan kau namakan siapa, _hyung_?" Jaehyun memandang sayang kepada bayi yang berada di gendongan Taeyong. Dia tersenyum perlahan, ketika melihat betapa menggemaskannya bayi ini.

"Minhyung?" Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, seolah meminta persetujuan dari Jaehyun.

"Mark juga. Mana tahu kita akan tinggal di Amerika, _hyung_?" Seru Jaehyun dengan cepat ketika Taeyong memandangnya dengan bingung.

Taeyong mengangguk perlahan, sebelum akhirnya mendongak ketika sebuah cahaya berwarna-warni akibat kembang api meledak di langit tepat diatas apartemen mereka. "Sebutkan _new year wish_ mu Jaehyun?"

"Daripada permintaan, bagaimana kalau aku membuat perjanjian denganmu?"

"Janji?" Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya menyentuh perlahan pipi Mark.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan Mark selamanya. Kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama selamanya." Dia menangkup pipi Taeyong membuat _namja_ itu memandang matanya. Membuat Taeyong yakin dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dia menyerahkan tubuhnya berada dipelukkan Jaehyun.

 _Mereka akan selamanya bersama. Dia, Jaehyun dan Mark._

* * *

" _Chaigyaa_."

" _Appaaa_."

Taeyong mendongak ketika Jaehyun dan Mark kini telah berada didepannya, di ruang kerja, menatapnya dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua?"

Jika dua orang _soulmate_ ini sudah berkerjasama maka Taeyong-lah yang akan menjadi _tumbal_ nya.

"Mark katakan rencana kita." Jaehyun mengelus rambut Mark dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita rayakan tahun baru di Amerika."

"Apa? _Aniya_. Ada pekerjaan yang har _yakk_ , Jaehyun, Mark." Taeyong tidak bisa menolak lagi, Jaehyun dan Mark telah menarik lengannya.

* * *

a/n:

Hallo, aku kembali XD

Ini kubuat khusus untuk _new year_ dan terinspirasi langsung dari _message_ Jaehyun untuk Taeyong di Melon Radio. Aku aja meleleh ketika bacanya, apalagi Taeyong coba.

Btw _happy new year_ semuanya *hidupin kembang api*


End file.
